The Bachelorette: Resident Evil Edition
by Mercs2Girl
Summary: A CRACK AU FIC! Alice is the bachelorette and she is down to choosing between 6 contestants to be the 'one'. Who will she choose? READ AND REVIEW THIS NONESENSE! For a good laugh!
1. Introduction to the Finalists

******A/N: So this is another crack Alternate Universe story for Resident Evil for the LULZ. Yes. LULZ. It's meant to be complete crack. And because Alice is shippable with just about everyone in the movies, so here goes. Have fun, enjoy, and I think I'll be writing these chapters as stress relief in the next two weeks before exams. So, READ and REVIEW and LAUGH because I certainly am (Laughing that is!) this goes out to all my friends, Abbie, Amy, Andrea, Bri, and Sew for listening to me babble and rant and rave and carry on. SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...here goes...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bachelorette: Resident Evil Edition<strong>

**Chapter One: Introduction to the Finalists**

_This week on the Bachelorette_ …

Our contestants have been decided for the top six positions in this contest to win the heart of our Bachelorette, Alice Abernathy. Three men, three women, all in this to win it. First on the docket, Matt Addison.

Matt is an environmentalist working for a large company based out of Detroit, Michigan. He enjoys taking his dog out with him while going on a run in the early morning, and prefers cooking his date dinner instead of going out to a restaurant. His plans if Alice chooses him are to marry, and then go honeymooning in Venice.

* * *

><p>Next on the list, is Rain Ocampo. Born and raised in Kentucky, she went through college and became an officer for the Los Angeles Police Department, serving now for the past five years. She enjoys working out in numerous disciplines such as boxing, mixed martial arts, and combat training. Other hobbies include heading out to the shooting range once a week, and going out for beer at her favourite bar. Her plans if Alice chooses her are to "Get laid and take it from there."<p>

* * *

><p>Our third contestant is Jill Valentine. Jill is on the Special Tactics and Rescue Service run out of Raccoon City, Michigan. She has served on the force for a number of years, and has a high reputation amongst her co-workers for getting the job done. Outside of work, Jill enjoys going out to clubs with her friends to socialize. Jill prefers martinis, and strappy heels to fine wine and long dresses. If Alice chooses Jill, her plans are a 'surprise'.<p>

* * *

><p>Carlos Olivera is our fourth contestant. He comes from a Portuguese family originally from the Azores. He grew up also in Raccoon City, and as a way to put him through college, he took up a job as a male entertainer, hired for bachelorette parties and etc. He enjoys training for triathlons once a year, and goes camping frequently in a cabin that he purchased when he was twenty in the Arklay Mountains. If Alice chooses him, he plans to propose in said cabin, and get married in a church before going off on a honeymoon of her choice.<p>

* * *

><p>Next is Claire Redfield. Born and raised in the countryside of western California, Claire grew up the youngest next to her older brother Chris. She learned from her father the skills of the trade of becoming a mechanic after putting together a customised Harley Davidson by herself. She claims to be good with her hands, and doesn't mind getting dirty while working. In her spare time, she likes to write stories, read, and shop on the odd occasion. If in the end, she's chosen by Alice, her plans are to find somewhere romantic, and pop the question and take it one step at a time.<p>

* * *

><p>And last, but certainly not least is Luther West. Luther was raised in New England, but later moved to Los Angeles as he was drafted into the National Basketball Association to play for the LA Lakers as a defense. He has a competitive nature, but enjoys taking his dates out to nice, formal restaurants and romantic venues. He claims to have fan girls, but he would like to find 'the one'. Besides basketball, Luther enjoys fine timepieces, modelling for a watch company, and skiing during the winter. If Alice chooses him, Luther states that he will make a public proposal, 'An offer she ain't gonna be able to resist."<p>

* * *

><p>Now that the contestants have had a bit of an introduction, it's up to Alice Abernathy to make a decision after getting a shot to meet, greet, and go out on a date with each person. By the end of the contest, Alice has a decision to make. Just<em> who <em>will she choose?


	2. Matt Addison

**Chapter Two: Matt Addison**

"So, Matt," Alice paused, leaning against the island counter of the granite counter of his kitchen. She held her wine glass in hand loosely, her blue eyes glancing over to where he was standing over the stove top. "How long have you been living in Raccoon City?" Matt glanced over his shoulder twitchily, smiling.

"A few months. My sister's been here for longer after she got a job with a local branch of the corporation she works for." He added, reaching to turn off the stovetop's knob. Alice watched as he skillfully took the filet of salmon he had been preparing, and added all the garnishes with experienced hands. It was all about the presentation.

Alice's eyes kept tracking Matt's movements as she sipped on the red wine, letting the taste her tongue. So far, he seemed like a nice guy, and she always had an appreciation for a man who could cook, unlike her ex, Spence. Matt smiled as he walked past the island counter with their plates. "Come on, we'll sit in the dining room."

* * *

><p>Alice slowly slid off her barstool, minding her step as she walked into said dining room. Matt's house was modern, but still held the original stone walls with windows overlooking the woods in the backyard. The furniture was a light maple, the table with seats for four. She made her way to sit across from Matt, tucking in her red dress beneath herself before sitting. Matt was standing and slowly slid her chair in before taking his own seat. The smell of the salmon filled the air, and Alice was actually quite interested in tasting Matt's cooking.<p>

"So Alice," Matt paused, pouring more wine into both their glasses, topping them up. "What made you want to go on this show anyway?"

"Well," She paused, taking a bite of the fish. She smiled again, "mmm"-ing aloud. "I went through a bad divorce, and things had been kind of bleak, so I thought, 'Why the hell not?' and here I am." She explained, taking more forkfuls of the pink fish. Matt nodded along as he began to eat as well, his own bright eyes meeting the blonde's here and there. To say he wasn't completely nervous was a lie, but he did have some confidence when it came to dating.

"So how did I manage to get in the top six?" Matt asked curiously. He thought for sure some of the other competition that didn't make it would've gotten in instead. Alice set her fork down, sipped her wine and then held the glass in her hand again.

"You're a nice guy." Alice replied. She was going to be fully honest with him, leaning in closer over the table. He copied her motions and her voice softened. "Personality for me is something in a guy that I have to put first." She felt her cheeks heat up as their gazes met yet again. "And you're cute."

* * *

><p>Matt chuckled a little, his grin returning. "Well, thank you. And," He paused, reaching for her other hand with his from across the table top. "You're a beautiful woman, Alice, and you deserve someone who's right for you, who'll treat you the way you should be treated." He paused, gently tracing his thumb across the back of her hand which was much smaller than his own. Alice could only hold the gaze for so long before looking into her wine glass. Though, she didn't move her left hand out from under Matt's. Time passed for a while before he pulled back and picked up the conversation again. "What else are you into? Favourite band? Book? Movie?"<p>

"Oh um, favourite band? That's tricky, but _AC/DC_ hands down. Book? _To Kill a Mockingbird._ Movie?" Alice paused. She had to really think for a moment to make a choice. She brushed back a strand of unruly hair out of her face, and sat back, feeling full as she finished her dinner. "_Psycho._ Has to be _Psycho."_

"Interesting choices. Variety, I like that." Matt chuckled, standing to take away their plates. Alice went to stand up but he put his free hand on her shoulder. "Stay. There's dessert."

"Dessert?" She arched a brow. She hadn't been expecting dessert.

"Yes, dessert. I'll be right back." Matt escaped off to the kitchen, readjusting the blue button down shirt he was wearing to roll up his sleeves to avoid getting them dirty while he made up the last portion to the meal.

* * *

><p>Alice waited patiently, finishing off her second glass of wine. She was admiring the paintings that were scattered around the room. The walls that were painted were a tan colour, complimenting the black and grey stone walls, standing over a large fireplace with a maple mantle. The house in itself was well furnished, and had a cheery air about it that smelled vaguely of potpourri, though Alice had yet to find it. Matt then walked back into the dining room, carrying two bowls. He set them down, and Alice looked down at the contents. Pink yogurt covered freshly cut strawberries, iced with a layer of sugar.<p>

"Yogurt huh? I was almost expecting chocolate cake or something."

"I'm a bit of a health nut, but I love yogurt." Matt added, shrugging as he took a seat. "It's refreshing." Alice nodded in agreement as she began to have away at her dessert. Like dinner, it was quite delectable, and she made a note of that. A man who could cook well was a good man in her books.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night, Alice spent talking to Matt about his house, family, and life growing up, where he asked her questions about what she liked in people, and personal preferences about dating. The night continued on for a while, until Alice decided nine o'clock was a bit late. Matt of course, being a gentleman, walked her to the front door, helping her with her leather jacket. He turned on the porch light before standing out on the step.<p>

"This was lovely, Matt." Alice smiled genuinely. Matt nodded, and then slowly, he lifted his hand to caress the underside of her jaw. Using one finger, he tilted her chin up, and he leaned down to kiss her for a moment, lingering afterwards.

"Good night, Alice." He whispered softly. Alice opened her eyes after their lips parted, and her smile still remained. She had decided then that Matt was definitely a worthy contender of her love. He was a man she could get to know, and come to love, easily.


	3. Rain Ocampo

****A/N: The idea for this chapter came from Abbie as to what Rain and Alice do for their date. So, thanks. ;)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Rain Ocampo<strong>

Doors swinging open to a half-run down bar on the south side of the city, Alice walked in, blue-green eyes darting around. She was told to meet Rain at _San Perrera's _for a drink. So far, the loud environment and dim smoky room was proving the task to be difficult. The blonde walked on, shifting in her black leather jacket, sticking her thumbs through the belt hoops of her black trousers as she approached the bar. Then she saw Rain wave her over to the corner.

"'Bout time you got here." Rain smirked, and Alice lifted an amused brow as she took her seat on one rickety wooden stool beside her. "So, what can I get you to drink?"

"Well, now that you ask, a scotch on the rocks."

"Scotch? Really? I would've taken you to be a beer girl."

"Well, maybe we'll get that far." Alice replied with a chuckle. Rain put their order in for a beer and a scotch on the rocks, and while she was waiting, she adjusted the slim black tank top she was wearing over her ripped jeans. Alice glanced over the woman's arms, noting how slim and toned her muscles were.

* * *

><p>"So, Alice, you ever been on a date with a woman before?" Rain asked curiously, taking a sip from her bottle of beer once it arrived. Alice did the same with her scotch, letting the liquid burn down her throat. She shook her head.<p>

"No, I haven't, but…I'm open to just about anything."

"Anything, huh?" Rain waggled her eyebrows suggestively, and couldn't help but grin flirtatiously. "Well, you'll be in for a good night."

"Will I?" Alice quipped back, glancing over the rim of her glass. Rain's dark eyes met hers, and she winked.

"You bet your ass you will."

* * *

><p>Another round of drinks had gone by; Alice felt the heat rising to her cheeks as more people piled into the South American themed bar. She and Rain were leaned in closer together, mostly due to the fact that with the music they could barely hear each other. However, it left much open for discussion from anyone else around. Rain was on her third beer, Alice had two scotches and now she too was sipping away on a Corona. "So, you're a cop?" Alice asked, a glint in her eye. Their faces were mere inches apart as yet another pop song in Spanish came to life over the sound system.<p>

"Yeah man, just got transferred to Raccoon a few weeks ago. It's a big difference from Los Angeles, that's for sure."

"Mmm, must be nice though, not having to worry about the crime rate all that much."

"Nah, it's like a vacation. But hell, the pay is fuckin' awesome." Rain laughed, chugging back her beer, belching afterwards. "Sorry…" She chuckled. Alice shrugged, and licked her top lip. She was feeling slightly intoxicated, but not enough to do anything she would regret later.

"You uh," Alice paused, eyes darting to Rain's lips and back up again. Her heart beat pounded along with the bass line of the current song. She had already unzipped her jacket, but even then, she was still boiling underneath it. She then decided to shrug it off, leaving her in a tight fit orange shirt. Rain sat back, rather amused.

"C'mon, let's go dance."

"Oh...oh no, I don't…I don't dance…" Alice stammered, eyes widening a bit. Rain however was already standing to her feet, boots hitting against the hardwood floor with a thud. She took the blonde's hand and quite literally almost dragged her off her stool.

"You are now." Rain started to sway her hips as she fell into the beat of the song which had changed yet again to something more upbeat with sexual undertones. Alice begrudgingly went with her, and felt awkwardly stiff out on the floor amongst a ton of hot and sweaty people. She felt edgy, and slightly nervous, though the alcohol soon did its part as she finished off the golden Corona, leaving the bottle on a drink table.

* * *

><p>Rain had begun letting it all loose, moving amongst the crowd. She grabbed Alice's hands again, and pushed her into the middle, remaining behind the blonde. Alice glanced back over her shoulder, and suddenly, Rain was right behind her, hands slipping around her waist. Without warning, Alice was tugged back, feeling the other woman's hips grinding against her backside. "Mmm, baby…" Rain chuckled to herself, unsure if the blonde could even hear her. It was a bit of a challenge, given that Alice was a good three or four inches taller. "That's it, c'mon, shake it for me." Alice gradually fell into the beat, deciding to let it all go. She began to move her hips in time, other bodies closer and closer as the hit the middle of the dance floor. Rain's hold on her waist increased, Alice let her hands go in the air, and just simply danced, feeling relaxed as the effects of the alcohol really hit her system.<p>

Three songs later, Alice had a sweat built up over her skin, and her cheeks and chest had flushed red. Rain was a little louder, and harder with her motions as she bit her lip. The song at last ended, and many people left the floor to get more drinks for a break. Alice broke the contact with Rain, feeling the heat rise between her legs. She had nothing in her to deny that she was turned on, but Alice had made it a point to never fuck on the first date. She headed back to the counter, and grabbed her jacket. It was getting late, nearing one in the morning. Rain followed, ordering one more quick beer to down before they left. "Damn, that was…" Rain paused, drinking to relieve her parched throat. "That was fun."

"Yeah, yeah it was." Alice agreed, grinning as she shouldered her jacket. The pair then walked out, and the cool air of the night hit, cooling the heat that had risen on the dance floor. Alice went to wave down a taxi, but Rain grabbed her by the arm, and pinned her back against the wall, pressing her lips crushingly against Alice's. Alice let out a surprised whimper, but willingly returned it, tongues briefly moving and sliding across the others'. Rain lingered closely for a moment, only parting to catch her breath. Eyes hooded still, Alice exhaled deeply.

* * *

><p>"Pick me, man." Rain whispered. "I know you want me just as bad as I want you…" Rain's tough grip on Alice's wrist slowly trailed down her arm, her side, and then boldly slid across her thigh and crotch of her jeans. Alice shuddered, and before she opened her eyes, Rain was gone, taking the taxi that Alice had flagged down.<p>

"Shit…" Alice cussed to herself, shaking her head as she watched the yellow cab drive off down the boulevard. She bit her lip, letting the wind hit her burning face. There was something, an attraction or a lust that she held for the Latina woman, and deep down, she considered it. Would it last if she picked Rain? Would she be able to have a sustainable relationship, or would the pure lust outlast it?


	4. Jill Valentine

******A/N: Again, this just goes out to Abbie for helping me with the date idea for Jill here, and some of the little details. So just giving credit where it's due. ;) Anyway, KEEP REVIEWING AND READING. WE'RE HALF WAY THERE, WOAH. *Sings Bon Jovi.* "Hold on, we're half way there, ..." *shuts up.***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Jill Valentine<strong>

With the sun bright in the sky, Alice soon met up with Jill, first grabbing coffee on the way to the shooting range on the outskirts of town. Alice wasn't sure exactly what the slender brunette had on her mind, but that wasn't to say that Alice wasn't interested. Dates that weren't the standard go out to dinner type were never boring. How good they were in the end was a different story.

"You ever fire a gun before?" Jill asked, raising a finely kept brow. Alice glanced to her right, meeting the cop's gaze. Jill was wearing a skin tight blue tube top, black skirt, and strappy heels, which made her a good three inches taller than Alice.

"I work security. We carry nine millimetres like you cops. Nothing special." Alice replied as they began to walk towards the entrance to the popular firing range. Jill turned, her lips curling into a soft smirk.

"Well, you're about to learn with something a little bigger. Actually, a lot bigger." Jill chuckled, walking inside. She straight away paid for the both of them to have their own corner of the range where there were moving targets, and fixed bull's-eye boards at the end. Jill then went with one of the employees to the room where they kept the guns, leaving Alice to ponder her thoughts as she put on the necessary ear plugs and safety glasses. So far, Jill was proving to be quite interesting but Alice found herself wondering. Since when was she so into cops? Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe it wasn't. But as she watched the busty brunette return, holding a Remington 600 Bolt action rifle, she couldn't help but return that snarky grin.

* * *

><p>Jill stood beside Alice, getting the gruff looking employee to leave them alone since Jill was perfectly qualified as a gun instructor being on the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S. division. She handed Alice the rifle, and their fingers briefly touched as the blonde took the gun. The weight surprised her slightly; it was way different than her standard USP pistol she had from work. Slowly, Alice let the feel of it wear itself in before raising the rifle to her shoulder, aiming down the old iron sights. The targets weren't yet moving, and she aimed at the black lifeless silhouettes' heads. Jill watched on for a minute, and then stepped in, box of ammo in her other hand.<p>

"All right, so, with any rifle, you've got to manually reload for each shot, since it's a push feed." Jill explained, stepping closer to Alice. She put her hands on the underside of the barrel to help Alice steady it. "Go on, bring back the bolt." Alice glanced at her, meeting the officer's slate grey eyes. She slid her worked in hands up to the ball of the bolt, and with a bit of patience, slid it back, opening the chamber. Jill reached over to slide in the first shell, and her hand brushed past Alice's chest. She herself was wearing a blood-red button up shirt that was left open to reveal a bit of her cleavage. Her skin shuddered under the slight contact that Jill's hand 'accidentally' made. But judging by the look on the brunette's face, Alice knew it was done on purpose. Taking a moment to load the rifle, she brought back the bolt to load it, pausing to put the safety on while she rolled up her sleeves. Jill's eyes couldn't leave the sight of Alice's pale but muscular arms.

* * *

><p>The blonde lifted the seven pound rifle to her shoulder again, putting her feet shoulder width apart. Jill slowly backed off out of the booth, and went to stand just behind the cover of the booth. "The recoil is going to be a bit hard on that one, so brace yourself." Jill warned. Alice glanced back, shaking her head with a soft laugh.<p>

"I'm stronger than I look." She replied, an air of arrogance to her raspy voice. She lifted the rifle, flipped the safety off, and aimed down the sights for the black human silhouette's head. She took in a deep breath and upon exhale, her finger pulled the trigger. The gun fired, sending the round out with a loud bang. The recoil was there, as Jill told her it would be, but it didn't do much to move Alice off her feet. It really only hit her shoulder, hard, but she would never admit that it hurt. Grinning, she pulled the bolt back, letting the shell casing hit the concrete with a resonating clang.

"Nice shot!" Jill smiled as she walked back in beside Alice, who returned her smile just the same.

"Not a bad gun either. Nice choice." She quipped, looking down at the rifle once more. It had the classic wooden stock that extended to reduce the recoil with a black vented barrel and muzzle. She then reached for the box of rifle rounds to put in another when Jill's hand went over top of hers. Alice didn't expect it, and she hurriedly looked up, meeting the cop's gaze intensely. A moment of silence went before Alice grabbed the round anyway, pulled the bolt and loaded the gun, taking aim. When Jill didn't leave, Alice simply shrugged and decided to fire again anyway. Her choice if she got hit by the recoil.

* * *

><p>Taking in a deep breath, Alice felt like she was going to have yet another headshot or chest shot for that matter, when Jill's hand reached out to her waist, and the belt hoops of her black jeans. Her brows furrowed right as she pulled the trigger. The shot rang out again, but it went way out of the line, and hit the thick plywood at the back of the range.<p>

"You missed." Jill teased breathily, and Alice pulled the bolt back, dropping the empty shell casing to the floor. Her mouth stayed in a straight line across her face. She was not amused.

"Well, if you weren't grabbing my pants here and in my goddamn face…" Alice whispered back as other gunshots rang out in the rest of the place, the sun shining. That was the bonus to the range being partially outdoors; the outside weather made it that much nicer. Alice felt heat rising under her cheeks as Jill didn't release her grip, but instead moved it to help her hold the rifle correctly.

"This is how you do it…" She paused, voice conveying with a flirtatious undertone. "Nice and easy. Good…" She mused as Alice held the rifle correctly. However, instead of firing yet another round, Jill leaned in, their eyes meeting, and she made contact with Alice's lips, the gun in between them. Alice out of habit had the safety on as it was, and as the kiss grew from a chaste peck to an actual decent kiss, she slowly put the rifle down against the counter to her left, stepping in. Bodies pressed together, Alice felt Jill's hand slowly working its way up her side as if she was testing out the shape of a new gun, running her fingers over it to get used to its feel. Alice kept her eyes closed, feeling the tip of Jill's tongue slide across her lower lip before the brunette stepped back, returning from leaning down to her fully heeled height.

* * *

><p>"Well then…" Alice chuckled afterwards, breaking the tension. Jill held her silent grin while she took a few rounds with the Remington before they exhausted the ammunition Jill had purchased. Before the S.T.A.R.S. officer left, she walked with Alice to the parking lot, stopping at the curb in front of the main building of the firing range. "This was…different and quite a lot of fun." Alice nodded, crossing her arms as her eyes did a quick glance over Jill. To say she wasn't pretty would be an insult. She had appropriate curves, long toned legs, and eyes to die for.<p>

"Well, you could look forward to a lot of 'different and fun' things in the future if you make the right choice." Jill let her gaze linger for an extra second before turning to walk off to her car, leaving Alice on her own. She brushed her hand over her blonde hair. This was just her third out of six dates with the contestants, and already, she felt strongly for each. Alice would have to make a decision by the end of it, but boy was it going to be one hell of a choice with the options she had to pick from.


	5. Carlos Olivera

**Chapter Five: Carlos Olivera**

It was nearing around five thirty when a black four door Ford Crown Victoria pulled up to Alice's driveway. She walked out after locking the door of her suburban house, wearing a slim fit evening dress, black, with simple heels to match. In her hand was a clutch wallet, and her keys. Carlos unlocked the door, and smiled as she got in.

"Nice to see you again, Alice." He smiled brightly, teeth shining bright against his tan skin. His hair had been combed up, cut short, and he was freshly shaven. Alice could smell his cologne. It was a nice mix of something classic but also modern. Probably Old Spice. She slid the seatbelt across her torso, and buckled in, adjusting her dirty blonde locks. She had decided to really curl her hair tonight, and they bounced along her shoulders.

"Same here. So how are you?"

"I'm great. Yourself?" Carlos asked, backing the iconic Ford out of the driveway.

"I'm all right. So, how's life been?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Waiting to hear back about a job deal now that I've got my name out there."

"Oh yeah? What are you getting into?"

"Security really."

"Oh? Well, join the club." Alice chuckled. "Long hours, dueling work load, but the payout is worth it."

* * *

><p>"Glad to hear it then." Carlos chuckled as he drove, casting glances from his dark brown eyes to Alice. She fiddled with her clutch, and tapped her toes to the song on the radio. The volume was low, but she could still hear the beat. A good ten minutes passed them by as Carlos pulled up outside of a classy restaurant deep in the downtown of Raccoon City. Alice couldn't help but wonder what Carlos' job was now if he could afford the place they were about to go to.<p>

"So, you said you're waiting for a job reply. What do you do now?"

"Oh um…" He paused, biting his lip, unsure of how to reply. "I'm a male entertainer."

"A wha- You're a stripper?" Alice asked in disbelief. Her brows rose high on her forehead.

"No, no, no, no! I'm a… a… dancer. Yeah. A dancer."

"A dancer-stripper?"

"I am _not_ a stripper!" Carlos retorted, feeling his cheeks heat up a little. Alice paused, crossing her arms. She had a hard time believing him.

"…are you gay?"

"WHAT? I'm not gay! Why else would I be here with you then?" Carlos' jaw dropped. He couldn't believe the woman had just asked him that.

"Cover up?" She quipped back, smirking a little. Carlos just shook his head and got out of the car after he parked it, taking out the keys. Alice laughed it off before walking towards the door. She noted the fact that Carlos was wearing a black suit with a red shirt beneath and a black tie. Classy, she thought. He stepped ahead of Alice just in time to hold the door for her, to which she nodded her thanks and headed in. Carlos arranged with the greeter to find their seats for the reservation considering the place was absolutely crowded and packed to the brim with people who were also dressed in fine evening wear.

* * *

><p>The rather plump host led the pair to their table, which was near the window overlooking the river out front. That was the bonus to going to a riverside restaurant that was a converted mill from back in the day. It had that old fashioned feeling to it, and Alice appreciated it. Carlos did so much as to tuck her chair in once she was seated, before taking his own. "Now, I have to ask. White or red wine?"<br>"Oh um," Alice paused, grabbing hold of the wine menu. Her eyes scanned it over numerous times. "How about some real French Chardonnay?" Carlos winced a little, taking in a breath as he saw the price. Alice's brows furrowed. "Is that too much to ask for?"

"Oh, no, no, no, it's fine." Carlos shrugged it off, and when the waiter came back, he ordered them an entire bottle. Alice was surprised to say the least, though she hid behind the menu to keep her shocked expression to herself. This was going a bit towards the awkward side so far.

Meals were ordered, and the conversation between them picked up yet again, even with the music coming over the speakers, and the other patrons talking loudly trying to be heard over the generic roar of the small but fancy restaurant.

"So, what other hobbies are you into?" Alice asked with a polite smile, sitting up proper and straight in her chair.

"Well," Carlos began. "I like to golf in the summer. I uh, also enjoy art and art history, and enjoying time with friends at the bar like any other guy does for Monday night football."

"I see." Alice nodded, clasping her hands together. "Name your favourite artist then."

"Monet. Hands down. "

"Really?" She exclaimed. "I would've taken you to be a fan of someone like… Jackson Pollock."

"Pollock? He paints basically nothing! Nothing worthwhile!" Carlos objected. Alice felt slightly offended.

"I actually have numerous pieces of Pollock's in my house."

"Really? What are they, space filler?"

"Excuse me; I have an eye for art."

"Fine art my ass." Alice glared daggers from across the table, folding her arms as she set her menu down.

* * *

><p>"Should I just go?"<p>

"No! I'm- I'm sorry, I just let it get out of hand sometimes. I should really stop critiquing art that way."

"Yeah, no kidding." Alice drawled out. The waiter was her saviour in the sense that he broke off their conversation by asking for their orders.

The dinner continued on in awkward silence again as Alice enjoyed a small steak, and Carlos had the lobster meal. Their earlier argument had Alice edgy; she really couldn't stand it when people judged others for their tastes in art and music and life in general. Once their meal was paid for, and they left the restaurant, Alice got in Carlos' car, and sat there, glancing out the window. If only she could get home faster and or by herself…

* * *

><p>"Alice, listen, I really am sorry about what I said earlier." Carlos closed his door, and stuck the key into the ignition but didn't start the car. He turned to face Alice, and she glanced at him, smiling a little at his effort to make up for earlier.<p>

"It happens," She began.

"Listen, I just want you to know that I really do like you a hell of a lot, and I hope you at least somewhat feel the same, and know that even with that little spit that happened earlier, I'd make changes for you." Alice's brows lifted higher on her forehead as she met his soft hazel brown eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you came forward about that." The blonde turned in her seat as well, returning the soft smile. She somehow found herself wanting to close the gap between them, as did Carlos, and soon, lips were pressed together. Alice closed her eyes, letting her sense of touch guide her hand up to his face which had grown in a five o'clock shadow. However, the kiss didn't last long as Carlos had unexpectedly pulled back. Alice was left a little dumbstruck, but sat back, tossing on her seatbelt.

"Carlos? Is everything okay?"

"I uh, yeah. Listen, I've got to say something.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"There's no denying it; I'm totally, completely, absolutely…" Alice's brows came together in the middle of her forehead. What was he going on about? She prayed silently in her head that he wasn't about to say the three big words. "…positive that I'm gay."

"Wha- Oh." Alice fell silent. She had not been expecting to actually hear that. "Well, that's all right, I mean-"

"You're the first person I've come out to. So, should I just drop out of the contest now or…"

"No, no, if you want to stay, you can stay. No one else has to know if you don't want to tell them."

"Thanks, Alice. It means a lot."

"You're a good guy, Carlos, and I'm sure someday, you'll make another Monet man happy."

"Thanks."

"But hey, this doesn't mean I won't ever see you again, right?"

"Well, no of course not, if you want to…"

"Will you be my sassy gay friend?"

"Oh sista I thought you'd never ask! This is fabulous!"


	6. Claire Redfield

**A/N: So a big shout out goes to Abbie who helped with numerous little ideas here and there throughout this chapter. Gotta give credito to where it is do, ma amigo. Annnnnnd this is the second last date! And the third last chapter and this fic will be done! Woo! ENJOY! READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Claire Redfield<strong>

Another day, another date, and all Alice had been told about this one was to wear pants, preferably jeans, and a long sleeved jacket or shirt. Slightly puzzled, Alice did just that, wearing faded denim that fit tightly to her legs, a black belt with a silver buckle sitting at the edge of her low rise jeans. Over top, she put on a simple black V-necked with long sleeves. Standing outside her house, the afternoon was getting on in time, when she heard a soft rumbling coming from down the street. Walking down her paved driveway, she glanced around both ways of the street. The rumbling grew closer, and Alice put her hand over her eyes, shielding it from the glare of the sun. The object grew closer, and the blonde soon realised that it was a rumbling motorcycle, in silver.

The beastly machine pulled up, and Alice's eyes fell to the rider as the engine was cut out after two booted feet were placed on the concrete to steady it. The female figure lifted the visor on her black helmet, and pulled it off, letting a cascade of bright red hair fall down her back. Alice smiled as she put her hands in her pockets.

"Nice ride."

"C'mon, hop on. Extra helmet's in the left saddle bag." Claire grinned, clearly proud of her bike. She herself was wearing a red vest with some kind of design on the back, a black tee shirt under it, and jeans with boots. Alice did just that, careful sliding on the back leather seat. She then glanced down, opened the saddle bag's buckles, and found a black helmet without a visor on it, one that was much more suited for a big Harley type bike. She did the chin strap up, and then replaced the saddle bag's top, before putting her feet on the foot rests. She hesitated, unsure as to how comfortable Claire was with Alice's hands being on her waist, when the redhead herself turned in her seat, and smiled brightly. Alice couldn't help but note just how pretty this woman was, with the hair, and the smile, and the bright green eyes. If the whole thing was based on looks alone, Alice would've picked her already.

* * *

><p>"Don't be shy." Claire commented, and took Alice's hands, putting them on her waist line. "You'll wanna hold on. Trust me. It's a bit of a wild ride." She winked before facing forward, sliding on her helmet. Alice did just that, and held the other woman's curves, loose at first, but if she needed, she'd increase her hold. Claire set in the clutch, and turned the key in the ignition above the streamlined gas tank, and the chopper rumbled to life, vibrating vehemently. Claire lifted her foot off the pavement, and revved the bike, lurching forward down the suburban street.<p>

It was late afternoon, and things had started to settle down in the city. People were home from work, and thus rush hour traffic was nonexistent. It was quiet, aside from the V-twin engine in the motorcycle roaring through the streets. It wasn't that Claire was speeding; it was just so big that it caused quite the ruckus only going thirty miles an hour. Alice glanced around, seeing the familiar city scape slowly disappear as they headed north on the highway now. The sun was starting to head towards the west to set for the night, but it was still relatively bright out, providing a very picturesque setting with the rolling green hills, and the Arklay Mountains ahead of them. Alice clung onto Claire, going so far as resting her chin on the redhead's shoulder. A few times, Claire glanced back, already smiling at the forced contact between them.

A half hour later, and part-ways up the first part of the mountains, Claire had turned off to a smaller gravel road. Rocks and pebbles flew up from under the tires, and a trail of dust followed them. Eventually, Claire pulled up to a stop at the edge of yet another small dirt path, and slowly turned down it. Alice looked around at the forest around them. It was the middle of summer, and the spaces between the leaves left golden spots on the ground from the sun. After driving carefully, they came out to a grassy clearing. Claire cut the engine, and just stepped along to guide the bike before finding a thicker trunked tree to rest it again. She got off, removing her helmet, and the keys, and motioned for Alice to do the same. The blonde followed, and handed her helmet to the redhead who was busy now going through her saddle bags, pulling out a cloth shopping bag that seemed relatively full.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, wait until you see the view." Claire stated, and began walking towards more of the clearing, nearing the edge of a cliff face. She pointed out below them where the entirety of Raccoon City was below them, the sun beginning to set, casting soft yellows and reds over the rectangular skyscrapers of the city.<p>

"Wow." Alice exclaimed. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Claire then took out the items in the cloth bag, one of which was a beach blanket, a navy blue in colour to spread out on the semi-damp, semi-cold grass.

"It's kind of my thing, to make the first date memorable. In a good way, of course." Claire then sat down, and looked up at the blonde with an inviting smile over her curved lips. She patted the other side of the blanket, and Alice then sat down. The view was incredible, even when seated. Romantic even. So far, so good, Alice thought.

"Well, you've got me impressed already." Alice replied, leaning back on her hands, legs stretching out ahead of her after being on the motorcycle for a good half hour. Claire then began going through her bag again and produced a bottle labelled with "Sailor Jerry" filled with an amber coloured liquid. Next, she pulled out a six pack of beer, which Alice raised a brow over. "Molson's? Isn't that… Canadian?"

"So?" Claire glanced up. "It tastes a hell of a lot better than you think. Trust me."

"All right, all right, I trust you." Alice replied with a soft chuckle.

"Hope you don't mind, but I figured just a quieter place with some booze was better than some bar in the city."

"Oh this is lovely, Claire. Seriously, I'm… I'm already enjoying myself." Alice said honestly as Claire handed her a beer, twisting off the cap, and a small cloud of condensation puffed out of the bottle. Alice waited for Claire to open one, and then they clinked bottles together. Alice brought it up to her lips, letting the still surprisingly cold beer hit her tongue. Truth be told, it was good beer. She made a mental note to spend a few more dollars and buy Canadian now and again.

"So, tell me about yourself, Claire." Alice added after they had sipped their beers in silence for a good five minutes, admiring the sunset.

"Well, I was born outside of Los Angeles, actually, on my parents' ranch. They had horses, and cattle, but that wasn't really what I was into. I took up my dad's trade of being a mechanic. The bike? Built her myself."

"Really?" Alice exclaimed, glancing over to the silver beast leaning against the tree. "She's uh, she's a nice ride." The blonde commented, not really realising the hidden connotation in her words. Claire smirked, tipping back her beer for a long swig.

"She's nice, but, I'm better."

"I can't tell if you're just overly confident, or a bit arrogant." Alice replied, turning her gaze to meet Claire's dead-on.

"I can take pride in my work, can't I? And besides, confidence goes a long way." She sipped on the bottle yet again. "So, how about you?"

"Oh you know, born and raised in Michigan, went to university, got a degree, and ended up working for a security job at a huge business." She paused, fiddling with the beer bottle in her hand. The sun was slowly starting to go down even more, and in the distance, the moon was slowly making its appearance.

* * *

><p>"Any hobbies of yours?"<p>

"I like to read occasionally, hanging out with friends, drinking now and again." Alice quipped, finishing off her first beer, and going for another. Claire however went for the rum instead, and cracked open the lid of the bottle, taking a swig. "How's being a mechanic?"

"Oh it's great, something I'm real good at, you know, getting dirty, fixing cars, bikes, anything with an engine really." Claire's voice carried a rather sultry tone, and as Alice met the redhead's olive-green eyes yet again, she couldn't help but notice the want in her irises. They weren't sitting far apart, and before Alice had even opened her second beer, their gaze lingered for a lot longer than most. "So," Claire began, her voice softer, more flirtatious now. "How many women have you ever been with before?"

"A couple here and there, off and on. I was married to a guy for a while, but… after that went south," Alice drifted off, her hand reaching for the bottle of rum instead, taking a swig and letting the bittersweet liquid warm her throat. "How about you?"

"Never dated a man." Claire replied, her gaze falling to Alice's lips. She leaned in a bit closer, and Alice mirrored the action as she set the rum bottle back down on the blanket on level ground so it wouldn't tip, screwing the cap back on with deft fingers, never tearing her gaze away from the redhead.

"Does a woman like you have a type?" Alice asked as they drew in closer, faces mere inches apart, the sun now sinking lower than the horizon line.

"A type? Besides blondes with muscular builds, and blue eyes?" Her lips curled into yet another rather sexy smirk, and Alice felt her heart beating faster. "No." Claire added in a whisper, bringing her other hand up to cup Alice's cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Lips ghosted over each other at first, lightly, just getting a taste, when finally Claire moved into it more, sliding her body closer to Alice's slender frame. The first kiss started off chaste; nothing more than a closed mouth affair, but as Claire slowly shifted her position from sitting to then straddling the older woman, it grew much more heated. Alice's hands automatically went to hold Claire's hips like she was doing earlier on the bike, though now was a completely different circumstance. The kisses between both women escalated, and tongues met, wrestling together, neither one of them establishing dominance over the other. Alice let a soft moan escape her lips, feeling the heat growing between her legs. Suddenly, she felt Claire's hand edging the bottom of her long sleeve shirt, tugging upwards on it. Alice shuddered as Claire's fingers came into contact with the curve of her bare waist. With a gasp, breaking away from Claire's ravenous lips, Alice met her gaze just as the moon became visible in the air, providing a bluish light over them.<p>

"I think this is against the rules." Alice panted, feeling her breath escape her.

"Fuck the rules." Claire replied hastily, planting another tedious kiss on the blonde's mouth. Alice pushed her back a bit harder.

"I meant… the rules… of the show." Alice said between breaths again. Claire narrowed her eyes slightly, but then her expression changed as she leaned in close to Alice's face, their foreheads and noses touching.

"So, if this wasn't part of the show, you'd be willing to let me fuck you on the first date?" Claire whispered, leaning down to nibble on Alice's ear. Alice gasped again, pressing her chest up, meeting the woman's on top of her. She thought about it; normally, she'd never even think about screwing around on the first date, but there was something about Claire that had her very tempted to agree with her when she said 'Fuck the rules.'

"Judging by how far I've let this go already…" Alice whispered back. "You might've been able to convince me otherwise."

* * *

><p>"Well, again, thanks for this." Alice said, leaning against the wall beside her doorstep. Claire stood in front of her; the same smirk plastered to her lips the entire drive back to Raccoon City suburbia. "I had a good time, a real good time."<p>

"Of course you did. I'm always a great first date." Claire quipped, stepping in to close the gap. "But you know what I'm even better at?" Alice met her eyes again, and that same glint from earlier appeared.

"What would that be?" Alice arched one thin eyebrow higher than the other as Claire stepped in, as if hugging her. But really, she used the gesture to whisper in Alice's ear.

"Being the biggest fucking tease ever."

Before Alice could say anything in return, Claire's lips were upon hers again, hungrier than before, nibbling her lips over and over, her hands doing a number over Alice's body, massaging her sides, and moving up to cup her breasts, one in each hand. Alice moaned a little, feeling the heat rise to her face. Before she could reciprocate though, Claire had pulled away, licking her lips, still forever smirking. She simply gave Alice, who was quite stunned at this point, a simple wink before walking to her bike, tossing on her helmet and riding off into the night without a care that she probably woke up half, if not all of the neighbours. Alice continued to lean against the wall of her house, knees a bit weak. Whether it was from the alcohol, or that last kiss, she wasn't sure.

"Fuck. Me."


	7. Luther West

******A/N: Sorry for the long delay! But now that summer's here, and I'm almost done school, I've felt like doing nothing but write & finish my fanfics! Enjoy this chapter, friends! Read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Luther West<strong>

"So, tell me. Where have I seen you before?" Alice arched a brow as she gazed upon the six foot four African American standing before her, dressed in a suit.

"You ever watch the NBA?" He replied, rubbing his recently shaved face.

"Uh. No." Alice replied, her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail.

"How about investing in fine time pieces?" Luther motioned up to the billboard on a nearby building right in the downtown core of Raccoon City. It was busy; traffic was piling up, and people dress in fancy clothes walked by, heels clacking on the concrete. Alice followed the man's arm up to the billboard which had his model photo and an expensive looking watch, which she noticed he was wearing out to their date.

"Ah, I see. So you play basketball professionally and you model yourself for watches?" Alice inquired. Luther nodded, offering his arm for them to walk down the street after being personally dropped off by the man's private limo driver. So far, Alice felt it to be going well, though it seemed so much for a first date. She was wearing her favourite red dress, her hair's ponytail curled around to settle along her left shoulder, feet in four inch stilettos. She could walk the walk when she had to, when it came to dressing up. Luther smiled upon replying.

* * *

><p>"Being a star MVP doesn't impress you, does it?"<p>

"I never said that," Alice chuckled. "Basketball isn't really my thing."

"Ah, I can change that."

"Oh, really?" Alice glanced up at him again. She was curious as to how he'd convert her to liking a sport she considered to be boring after five minutes.

"Well, you do know that us basketball players are quite fit and in shape?" He smirked, stroking his neatly trimmed goatee with his other hand.

"Did you know security officers are just as fit as well?" She shot back, her smirk proud on her face. Luther let a few chuckles escape his lips.

"Well, I should say it now. I always appreciate a woman with attitude."

* * *

><p>Alice however fell silent as they kept walking, getting a few glances here and there. She began to wonder when some people began to stop and stare for quite some time before moving on.<p>

"Is there a reason people are looking at us?"

"I am famous, remember?"

"Yeah, you've mentioned that." She said dryly. They turned round to the next street, where a rather large line up stood, corralled by red velvet temporary fence used for clubs and other fancy places. Alice felt her chest tighten up as she saw the place they were going to.

The Arcadia; Raccoon City's biggest club, usually reserved for celebrities and other high members of society was packed full already tonight, and had at least fifty other patrons and paparazzi trying to get in to get a glimpse. Luther however, pulled out his membership card, and walked right over to the bouncer, who was roughly the same height, but had a thicker build.

"Luther West, good to see you." The man said in a deep voice. He too was African-American, and had a number '1' patched on the shoulder of his shirt. "This your date tonight?"

"That she is," He smiled. "One, meet Alice, Alice meet One." Alice glanced up at the man as well, offering a hand.

"Pleasure," She said politely, trying to keep her dodgy sarcasm in check. The other patrons in the line were starting to get restless with the fact that they had to wait even longer to get checked in now that this One was busy talking with Luther. They began chatting about the last game Luther played for the Los Angeles Lakers, beating out the Boston Celtics by ten points thanks to him. Alice felt herself growing more bored by the minute, her feet beginning to hurt from the huge heels she was wearing.

* * *

><p>Just when she thought things couldn't get worse, one of the scumbag paparazzi members began flashing his camera right up from behind them, trying to nab a picture of herself with Luther. Luther turned to the guy, and gave him one hell of a glance.<p>

"Why don't you get the hell outta here?" He yelled, and another few photographers came out of the line. Alice felt herself growing hot in the face as the flashes were on and on again and again. She held her hand to her face, not wanting to be seen in some tabloid the next day or two. Luther got right up to the first guy, standing like a giant amongst an enemy horde. "Go on, runt! Get the fuck outta my sight before I get One on your asses!" The smaller man then immediately backed down while his buddies' camera shutters were going off at a thousand clicks per second. Alice was then escorted inside by One, soon enveloped by the loud blasting music of Arcadia, as well as the dim lit lights, and the smell of alcohol just about everywhere.

She soon felt tons of pairs of eyes on her, of people wondering who she was and how the hell she got in through the VIP entrance into the VIP section. Feeling a little overwhelmed, Alice was just about ready to turn around and deal with the crazy paparazzi outside than the stuck up celebrities inside. Then however, Luther came in, and the people stopped staring. "Sorry about that, Alice. They really get on my nerves, every time I bring a girl here."  
>"You do this a lot then? Dating a lot of women?"<p>

"Once in a while, yes." Luther replied without a care. Alice furrowed her brows, but didn't say anything as he took her hand in his giant paw towards a private booth in the back, drinks already served on a tray for them. The booth was covered in a pink material, the light shining purple off of it. She sat down; making sure her dress was folded underneath herself properly. Luther joined her, sitting rather close, almost too close for comfort on a first date.

* * *

><p>"Hope you enjoy vodka martinis. I took you to be a vodka kind of girl." Luther smiled, taking one for himself, and one for Alice off the tray. Booze was booze in Alice's mind, though she preferred her stronger whiskeys than to vodka.<p>

"It's fine, thank-you." She replied, taking a long sip of hers. She felt she needed the booze before anything else. If it was just drinking, then she was sure she wasn't going to remain overly sober. Buzzed, perhaps. Drunk off her ass? Not a chance. Not after the paparazzi attack. She could see the headline now: 'NBA'S LUTHER WEST SEEN WITH DRUNK DATE AT THE ARCADIA'. It wasn't something she wanted to be a part of, not with her new job on the line, and the contest held in the air with the other participants.

"Cheers then." Luther clinked his glass against hers, and began drinking as well, just as the music turned to a familiar beat.

"So what do you famous people do here? Just drink? Dance?"

"Pretty much," He grinned, leaning closer. "And a little bit more in these private booths…"

"Let me guess, you get drunk, you make out, and go a bit farther than that?" Alice quipped, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Yeah, and what's wrong with that? Or am I taking you to be the wrong type of woman?"

Alice sat forward, downing her martini first. "I don't fuck on the first date if that's what you're asking, not for this show anyway." She replied firmly, moving to slide out of the booth.

"Hey, wait a minute, I didn't- I didn't say that, did I?"

"No, but you insinuated it. And that shit is something I'm not about to tole- " Alice however stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a very tall, and blonde man standing before them, his hair slicked back. "Chairman Wesker?" She sputtered out, standing tall.

"Ahhh, what a surprise to see you here, Mrs. Parks. Or rather, Ms. Abernathy now."

"Mrs. Parks?" Luther questioned, standing up out of the booth as well.

"I'm divorced, Luther." She rolled her eyes.

"It's a shame that that had to happen, Alice. Spence was rather a fool for getting a divorce."

"Actually, it was me that wanted it from him," She replied, grabbing her handbag.

"And already on the market?" Wesker drawled on. "Dating so soon? Doesn't that seem a little… oh I don't know, too much?"

"No." Alice replied firmly. "Listen, this has been great, but I need to get some fresh air." She lied slightly in order to push past Wesker, leaving Luther standing behind. She managed to get out of the club and towards the street, hoping to find a cab. Luther however, had caught up to her.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell was that guy?"<p>

"My ex-husband's best friend." She made a face, turning to face him.

"Come on, we can go somewhere else. I know a great restaurant on the edge of town, and I can get us in there right away."

"Luther, listen. This was nice, but I can't deal with the whole 'celebrity' lifestyle, you know?" Luther's brows paused, then he rolled his brown eyes with a sigh.

"And I thought you had expensive tastes. Humph. " Luther pouted slightly. "It's your loss, Alice. I mean, you haven't even _seen_the full package yet. And I ain't talkin' 'bout the date."

Alice shook her head, glad that a cab came quickly. She turned before getting into it. "Yeah, I'm not missing much."


	8. Decisions

******A/N: You people are getting spoiled with these what, 4 chapter updates in one night across two stories? Aw yeah! Anyway, this is the little chapter you sorta have all been waiting for. There will be an epilogue at the end, so hold on for that. WHO IS IT GONNA BE? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Decisions<strong>

After considering all of her options, Alice Abernathy had quite some time to think about it. She was picking a future spouse, a loved one, all off this show, and yet, somehow she felt the best connection with one of the six. There were some close ones, but to Alice, there was 'the one'. She sat at the edge of the mansion's balcony, slipping on her shoes. She knew she had a choice to make, but picking that choice out of all the contenders in front of them would prove to be rather difficult.

As everyone was gathering down in the front hall of the mansion, tensions grew between them. Carlos however, knew he wasn't going to get picked, but that didn't keep him from jostling Luther's temper about the fact that he claimed Alice to have said she really enjoyed him and his company. It was rather a smart move on his part, considering Luther eventually left he and Matt alone to go brood over the results. The women however, were standing far apart to begin with. Rain shared catty glances with the redhead Claire, and Jill kept to herself. All were dressed up for the occasion in suits, and dresses, waiting for Alice herself to come down the long, marble staircase, holding on to the rose that would be given to the one she chose, and the one she would marry.

* * *

><p>"Well, this has been a grand competition, boys, but I'd hate to tell ya, she's gonna pick me." Rain smirked she waltzed over to them, wearing a sparkling black dress, her wavy hair down for once.<p>

"Oh really?" Luther retorted, crossing his arms. "What makes you think that, _chica?_" He teased.

"Because Alice doesn't dig assholes like you."

"Hey, keep it polite," Matt added in, blue eyes glancing over as the other two women stepped forth to stake a claim in the verbal fight.

"Oh this is still polite," Jill added, rolling her eyes. She was wearing a deep purple dress that went about mid-thigh, with thin black straps covering her shoulders. Claire however was the next to walk over, sticking it classy with a dress that matched her hair, going to her knees, tied up behind her neck in a neat bow.

"Nor does she 'dig' a stuck up bitch like yourself." Claire smirked.

"Don't let this get out of hand here." Matt added, taking Jill's side in the manner. Carlos nodded.

"I agree. Whoever Alice decides should be deserving of it. This is a competition but at the same time, it's not. It's whoever she has a connection with." Carlos said softly, gaining the nods of everyone but Luther.

"What are you, man? Gay?"

"Excuse me?" Carlos interjected, getting in Luther's personal space. Jill however moved to step between them, being eyelevel with both considering she was wearing high heels that gave her a good four inches of height.

"Guys! Cut this shit out!" Jill shouted. "I'd rather not have to arrest any of you for assault one out here, all right? Carlos made a valid point. Sorry that he's a bit more linguistic than you are, Luther, but just deal with. Jesus Christ." Jill made sure the men stood apart before standing near Claire again.

* * *

><p>"The point is," Rain began again, leaning against the wall. "You guys don't have chances against us girls. I mean, don't you get the feeling she just y'know, <em>screams<em> gay?" Rain chuckled.

"She was married to a guy before. Some dude named Parks."

"Yeah, hence divorced." Claire rolled her green eyes, huffing slightly as she glanced at the clock.

"Have you ever met Spence? He's a total douche." Rain added. "Dunno why she married the guy in the first place."

"Well, compared to the way you two are acting, I think I've got the most logical bet." Jill said calmly. "From what I heard, both of your dates involved a hell of a lot of… contact."

"So?" Claire and Rain said both at the same time, inquisitive stares sent to the policewoman.

"Sooooo," She drawled on. "Usually first dates are reserved, saving the best for last."

"You clearly don't know how to tease a woman," Claire smirked proudly again. "She couldn't keep her hands off me. It was me who had to stop her."

"Oh shut up," Rain nudged her. "You didn't see nothin'."

"She was drunk probably."

"So? Adds to the fun."

* * *

><p>"Ladies," Matt added. "I know that this might seem all right with you, but I find this inappropriate. You're talking about Alice like she's some kind of sexual conquest."<p>

"Isn't that why you're here?" Luther asked. He was wearing a different suit than the one he had worn out on his date with the blonde woman in question.

"No! I'm actually in for the legitimate relationship part. Sure, sex is… it is a part of that later on, but you should romance a woman first. Then worry about intimacy at another point."

"Lame." Luther replied. "I came here to fuck bitches."

"You're disgusting." Claire growled. "Why are you even really here? You could've hired a few cheap hookers by now and gotten your sick self off."

"Hey, you don't seem to be that expensive, how much?"

"Excuse me?" Claire stepped forward, and had Jill not grabbed her arm, fists would've flown.

"You heard me, Red."

"You really wanna go?" Claire said loudly as Rain began to help Jill hold her back from tearing Luther a new one. Just then, the doors upstairs creaked open, and all commotion was halted as everyone backed away, taking their positions in a straight line across the front room. Alice slowly came down the some twenty marble steps, a single rose in her hands. She met the gazes of everyone of her contenders, and Carlos gave her a wink when no one else was looking.

"Well," She began. "This is it. My final decision," She took in a breath. "The one person I choose to be with, to marry, and to love is…."


	9. Epilogue

**Chapter Nine: Epilogue**

"Baby, you know we don't have to go anywhere anytime soon, right?" Alice whispered, reaching over to touch her new spouse's shoulder before sitting up to sit on the edge of the large king size mattress. For the honeymoon, Alice had chosen renting a beach house off the coast of a small Bermudian island with white sand, turquoise waters, and no other people to interrupt post wedding bliss. Sitting up now, she leaned over to press her lips against pale, but soft shoulder, leading up the collar bone to cheek.

"I know, but the slight time change has me awake already…"

"So? More time for you and I to spend doing nothing but each other in bed, hmm?" Alice replied, brushing back long red hair in order to whisper in her wife's ear. "I could go for a round three right about now."

"Only you, Alice, only you." Claire turned, slowly slinking back into bed underneath the white sheets. The breeze from the ocean came in through the open windows, the smell of the salt filling both women's nostrils. Alice fell back as well, using her elbow to support her head as she lay on her side, admiring Claire's perfect form.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?"

"Stop, Alice… you've only said that ten times in the past night."

"Can't help the truth." Alice smirked, reaching to gently caress Claire's cheek with the back of her hand.

"So you don't think this was too rash? Or too soon?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Abernathy-Redfield, not at all."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys. Come on. You know the ship I write for most is Clairice Aberfield, through and through. Though making this choice, I had a hard time choosing between Rain, Claire, and Matt. If you really want, and ask nicely, I may write out alternate endings for them, and if you inbox me/private message me, I can send them to you. Okay? Thanks for reading, everyone. I love your reviews. **


	10. Alternate Epilogue I

**A/N: HAH, just when you thought this fiction was done, it's not! Upon request, I decided to provide alternate endings for the top other contenders. I mean, Carlos is out, and Luther is just a douchenozzle, so he's automatically out too for a happy ending, but regardless, the next three posts shall be alternate ending epilogues for Matt, Rain, and Jill. Enjoy, and be sure to thank Andrella07 for requesting Jill, LostResidentEvilPotter for Rain, and myself for Matt! Enjoy these Alternate endings!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Epilogue: Matt Addison<strong>

"Baby, you know we don't have to go anywhere anytime soon, right?" Alice whispered, reaching over to touch her new spouse's shoulder before sitting up to sit on the edge of the large king size mattress. For the honeymoon, Alice had chosen renting a beach house off the coast of a small Bermudian island with white sand, turquoise waters, and no other people to interrupt post wedding bliss. Sitting up now, she leaned over to press her lips against pale, broad shoulder, leading up the collar bone to cheek.

"I know, but the slight time change has me awake already…"

"So? More time for you and I to spend doing nothing but each other in bed, hmm?" Alice replied, her hand gently caressing short stubble beneath her fingertips. "I could go for a round three right about now."

"You just don't stop, do you?" Matt smiled as he turned, slowly slinking back into bed underneath the white sheets, bringing them up just past his waist line. The breeze from the ocean came in through the open windows, the smell of the salt filling both of their nostrils. Alice fell back as well, using her elbow to support her head as she lay on her side, admiring Matt's strong build.

"You're a good man, Matt. Smart, kind," Alice's hand began gently rubbing his chest. "Loving."

"You're beautiful, and the perfect person anyone could ask for." Matt replied back, moving closer to gently kiss her forehead.

"Oh stop it, you." She grinned, feeling her face flush pink again.

"Can't help the truth." Matt replied, letting his arm drape over her shoulders as the pair remained in bed together, _sans_ clothes.

"So, you don't think this was too soon for us?"

"No, Mrs. Addison, not at all."


	11. Alternate Epilogue II

**Alternate Epilogue: Rain Ocampo**

"Oh… my God…" Rain panted as she fell onto her back, chest rapidly moving up and down. She and Alice had spent their entire wedding night making love and nothing but. The Latina woman had a sheen of sweat over her toned torso, laying over the cool sheets of their honey moon suite out on an island. Alice had barely recovered from their last bout before Rain had been on her yet again. Now though, with the sounds of the ocean calmly echoing through the room, both women had a moment of silence and rest.

After a few minutes passed, and Alice had come back down from her euphoric high, she turned to Rain, smirking nevertheless.

"That's how a wedding night should be spent." Alice chuckled, moving over to lie closer. The early morning sun was just starting to peep up over the horizon, casting hues of light into the room, different pieces of furniture casting dark shadows. Rain smiled in return, her hair spilt over the white pillow in thick waves.

"Damn right it should be." Rain met Alice's light eyes with her own. "I'm not quite done with you yet." She grinned, then reached to roll Alice on top of her, arms holding her by her waist and small of her back. Alice gave her a look.

"Rain," She whispered softly. "I'm not exactly – "

"Shh," The Latin hushed in return, pulling her close. "I just wanna hold you, a'ight?" Another, softer smile came to the blonde's lips, and she leaned forward, forehead to forehead with her wife.

"You being cute? This is new."

"This is what you get when you get married". Rain whispered, feeling Alice's hot breath against her skin. "I love you, Alice Ocampo, let nothin' ever change that.

"I love you too," Alice whispered, smirking. Her lips grazed Rain's ever so slightly as she spoke. "You know, after what you woke me up in the middle of the night for, I could kiss you, you bitch."


	12. Alternate Epilogue III

**A/N: ALL RIGHTY! This is the last of the alternate endings for the Bachelorette story! Hope you enjoy these! This one goes out to Andrea for she had requested it. Thanks for reading this crazy crack Alternate Universe fic! -Mercs**

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Epilogue: Jill Valentine<strong>

"Jill," Alice whispered, squeezing her wife's hand, her vision blocked via a blindfold. "Where are we?"

"You'll see! I told you, it's a surprise." She chuckled, leading the blonde ahead, making sure she didn't trip. "I know you wanted to go to the Bahamas, but that was quite cliché. This is better. Just trust me. You trust your wife, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I just… I can't see anything!"

"That's the point, Alice." Jill laughed softly, tightening her hold on Alice's arm and hand. "Just up a few more steps, that's it."

"You wouldn't let me see our plane ticket, and you made sure I had headphones in the entire duration of the flight along with a blind fold so I wouldn't be able to know where the hell we are! It's been like twelve hours since we left home!"

"Fifteen actually with the layover in the other airport we were in."

"Jillian, seriously," Alice whined as she hesitantly went up a set of stairs. Twenty-two of them, she counted in her head.

"Don't Jillian me." Jill hushed her. "Almost there." She replied, reaching for the key in her pocket to unlock the door. "Or I will 'Janus' you."

"Oh okay that's not even fair. Janus is my _middle_ name."

"Yeah, but still. No one _ever_ calls me Jillian." The brunette finally got the door open, smiling at what was in it. She led her taller wife in, closing it behind them, and out to the balcony. "Okay, now you can take it all off, Mrs. Alice Janus Valentine."

* * *

><p>"I am seriously," Alice began reaching up to untie the material at the back of her head. "Going to hurt you in a minute," She then took it off, the landscape coming into view. "Oh wow…" She exclaimed softly. Ahead of the old European style hotel was a large bay, an enormous mountain in the distance, and numerous many coloured homes and businesses in the valley below.<p>

"This is Sorrento, Italy in the Bay of Naples," Jill smiled. "This is more south than Rome, but it's beautiful and calm out here, perfect for a honeymoon." She turned to Alice, shrugging off her jacket, tossing it to one of the chairs in the room. They had an end room suite which was much larger than the other rooms with a proper sized bed, and a couch.

"This is incredible," Alice replied, turning to Jill before wrapping her arms around the shorter woman's waist, pulling her close. "You're incredible." She responded before leaning in for a kiss. Jill returned it, grey eyes closing for the duration of it.

"See? All it took was some trust." She replied. "I told you I'd get us here, and that you'd love it."

"I do," She answered. "But not as much as I love you." Alice grinned cheekily, planting a soft kiss to Jill's lips. The brunette felt her cheeks warm a little as she leaned into Alice's lithe form.

"Oh stop it," Jill chuckled, their faces no more than an inch apart.

"You're blushing again," Alice teased, her lips ghosting over Jill's again.

"Sorry, you just- " She paused, feeling the breeze off the bay of Naples come in through the window, the smells of the nearby lemon and orange trees adding a citrus tint. "It's the way you make me feel."

"Oh?" Alice smirked again, letting her hands trail down from Jill's shoulders to her curvaceous hips, tugging them right against her own. Jill bit her lip slightly, stepping out of her shoes in the process. "And what would that be?"

"Well, why don't I just show you?"


End file.
